


Wolfskin Traditons

by Harvestqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvestqueen/pseuds/Harvestqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forrest wants a traditional wolfskin wedding for his future wife, no matter how crazy the ceremony may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so obviously I'm just kind of making up wolfskin stuff as I go along. This is meant to be just kind of fluffy and light, so hope you enjoy it!

“We want to have a traditional wolfskin wedding… If that’s alright with you sir.”

If the large grin plastered on Keaton’s face isn’t an indication of how happy he was to hear those words, then his wagging tail that almost knocks over Lady Corrin’s lamp certainly is. His wife, the aforementioned Lady Corrin, reaches over and touches his hand.

“Calm down Keaton. We can’t afford to replace any more furniture you knock over.” She says and laughs lightly. She then looks at me. “Are you sure this is what you want Forrest?”

I glance over at my fiancé Velouria whose tail is wagging just as hard as her fathers. I look back and nod with a smile. “Yes, we talked about it and agreed that this is what we both want.”

It did take some convincing if I’m being honest, I had to convince her. Velouria and I had begun dating three months ago, and I was already in love with her. She had spent the months leading up to that watching me sew, collecting the “treasure” I dropped. There was something so charming about the smile on her face she got just by collecting odd fabric and cloth. Slowly, her watching me in silence became us casually talking, her telling me about the treasures she found that day (even if I didn’t want to hear) and then about our lives. How we grew up in our deep realms, what we thought of the war. 

Talking about our parents was the most interesting. She adores her mother and father, her tail just wagging at the thought of them. She would talk forever about how kind they were, how brave they were, and oddly more than anything how nice they smelled. My stories weren’t so… amazing. I loved to talk about my mother, Charlotte, but my father was a different story. Don’t get me wrong, I love my father, but he can be more difficult to get along with. 

It didn’t take long before I fell for her. Yes she was strange, but I was strange too. If she could look past the strange things I do, why couldn’t I look past what she did too? I’ve always liked to think I had courage, but finding it for long enough to tell her I loved her was tough. I told her she was my treasure, and she looked confused. I had to just say it, tell her I loved her. Her tail started to wag and she blushed, looking away as she covered her face a bit, mumbling that she loved me too.

Dating her was a lot of fun. She insisted on telling her family right away, which I didn’t mind. Her dad was very pleased, although he had to sniff me out to make sure I was okay enough for his daughter. Lady Corrin just smiled and said it was alright with her as long as Velouria was happy. Kana just asked if that meant I would be his brother now, to which I said I would be if he wanted. It made him happy enough. They were just fine to accept me into their little family.

My parents were okay with it too, I think they were both just shocked I had found a girl who wanted to be with me. Or maybe they were shocked because Velouria commented on how nice they both smelled when she entered the room. They found her strange, but never commented on it, something I still appreciate. 

Asking her to marry me was easy as soon as I got the ring. I had planned a big proposal that Siegbert was supposed to help me with, but the night when we met up I saw her and she looked so perfect. She never wore dresses but she was wearing one I had made, it was red and white. I blurted out if she would marry me. She giggled for a long time, and her tail wouldn’t stop wagging. I felt stupid but through her giggles she managed to say yes, and give me a kiss.

That night I went home to find my father, told him I proposed and asked him for a favour. I wanted to see a book he had shown me a long time ago, one about Wolfskin. Father had brought me a box full of books when I was in the deeprealm and that one was the most interesting. He found it and gave it to me again, and I read about the traditions of the wolfskin, specifically what they did for weddings.

There’s a lot more blood involved than in a Nohrian wedding, and it happens in the wild instead of indoors. When I told Velouria about it she seemed hesitant. Despite loving her wolfskin culture, she had gotten used to Nohr and our ways of doing things. She kept asking if it was what I really wanted, if I really wanted to go through with it. No amount of telling her yes would satisfy her. Eventually she just gave up though.

“Okay. If you want to go hunt a deer on our wedding day, then let’s do this.” She finally said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I still haven’t told my family about it. I figured telling Keaton and Lady Corrin first would be a good idea. He knew the traditions better than anyone else in the army of course, he used to be the leader of a wolfskin pack at one point. 

“Alright, if you want a wolfskin wedding then you guys got it.” Keaton says happily, his tail still wagging. 

Velouria laughs and jumps into her father’s arms, nearly knocking him over. “Thanks daddy!”

He laughs and hugs her back and I smile. “So would you be performing the wedding ceremony?” I ask. It’s tradition for the leader of the pack to be the one to perform the ceremony, not a priest or a monk like would usually be used in Nohr. I’m surprised when he shakes his head.

“No. I’m not the leader. Only the leader can do that.” He says and I pause.

“But you’re the only wolfskin in the army,” I admit. 

“You don’t need to be wolfskin, you just need to be the leader. Besides, father of the bride has to go on the hunt with you. I couldn’t do it anyway.” He shrugs. 

“So then who would perform the ceremony daddy?” Velouria asks. She’s still sitting with him, and I can tell she’s sniffing him although she’s trying to be subtle about it. 

“Lord Xander probably. He is the leader.” He grins. “If you want to get married soon you might want to ask him if he will do it. I’ll have a lot to teach him.”

Including more of the army in the ceremony isn’t exactly what I was planning. I want them to be there, but taking part is a different story. Still, it’s only Uncle Xander. I’m sure he will be willing to help. 

Velouria laughs again and I look over, her dad is still hugging her and her tail is wagging like crazy. All of this is worth it as long as I get to hear her laugh as much as I am now. She’s going to have the perfect, flawless, wolfskin wedding.

Although, come to think of it, I don’t know if there is really such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Step one is getting Xander to agree to help with the wedding. It’s something Keaton says he will help with, which I am grateful for. Since Velouria and I have been dating Keaton has been nothing but open to me. Had a protective moment with his daughter when we first met, but all it took was her saying she loved me and he was fine. 

As we walk to go approach Xander as he trains, Keaton looks at me. “Are you going to wear a dress at the wedding?” He asks.

It’s a question I wasn’t expecting from him, but I know the answer. “No, dresses are no good to hunt in. That’s a part of the ceremony.”

“Oh,” he says. “Well if you wanted to you could. You can wear whatever you want, as long as it’s-“

“Black and red. And Veloura can wear whatever she wants as long as it’s white and red.” I say and smile. “Thank you for accepting me, but she should be the one who everyone is looking at.”

He laughs. “You really have done your research. But people don’t tend to look at the bride when the groom is covered in blood from the hunt. Just watch out for that.” He grins in his odd way, it’s similar to how Velouria looks when she smiles. She does get a lot of her mannerisms from her father.

Keaton and Corrin have become somewhat of a second pair of parents to me, I don’t even know if that was what they were intending. They’re just naturally friendly. Keaton feels almost like the opposite of my father, with him I can talk about anything. He seems eager to talk about the deeprealm I was in for most of my life, I think in a way to compare it to how Velouria lived, but I don’t mind telling him. He has never commented on the way I dress in a negative way either, never says anything about it.

That’s part of the reason I was so insistent about having a wolfskin wedding. They don’t just bond a bride and a groom, they bond an entire family. 

“So how am I going to hunt?” I ask him and he tilts his head.

“What?” He pauses. “Oh right, you can’t exactly become a wolf… Neither can your dad. Well, there’s nothing that says you have to maul the deer to death. Just kill it to get a bottle of blood. It might actually be better to use a bow and arrow or something.”

That’s just another thing to add to my list, learn how to use a bow and arrow. Nina could probably help me with that. 

We arrive at the training area where Xander is alone. He takes up a lot of space training with Siegfried, the sword not my cousin. He lands one last final hit and the dummy is almost obliterated. Keaton is watching in fascination, his tail slowly starting to wag. Probably from seeing how much treasure that exploded dummy just gave off. That’s what Velouria would be looking at anyway. 

Xander puts away his sword and looks over at the both of us. “Do you need the room? I was just finishing training.” He admits.

I shake my head. “No, I was actually coming to ask you something,” I say and he walks over. He has always been tall and somewhat intimidating, but I know he’s kind at heart. Just very serious, he has to be.

“What would you like to ask me?” He asks.

“Well… I was wondering if you would be able to perform my wedding ceremony,” I say and he pauses. “It’s simple, very simple. Not even that long.”

“Plus you have to be willing to drink a little bit of blood,” Keaton pipes up and I nod.

“Yes, but only a very little bit,” I add.

Xander looks at us like we’re psychotic, and I really can’t blame him. He will probably find the ceremony even weirder than he finds us. “Why me? Shouldn’t someone… I don’t know, like someone religious do it?”

“No, it’s a wolfskin wedding. The alpha of the pack has to perform the ceremony.” I say and Keaton nods in agreement. “Please Uncle Xander? It would mean a lot for me and Velouria.”

He sighs and then nods. “Just teach me what I have to do.” He says and then smiles lightly. Keaton’s tail starts up again and he walks away with him, starting to explain everything. 

That night I head back to our room, the one Velouria and I share. It took some convincing to have everyone else let us share a room, but when I proposed they saw no harm in it. It’s a lot better than sharing with Siegbert, she doesn’t snore as much.

I’m sitting on the bed reading over the book about wolfskin again, for the tenth time. They really are fascinating in how much they aren’t like us. Velouria comes in soon after me and smiles lightly, crawling into bed and cuddling up to me. I put down the book and smile back at her, stroking her hair. As usual it has some twigs and leaves in it. “Find any good treasure today?” I ask.

She nods. “Yes, I found a lot.” She says.

“Do you want to show me?”

“No, they’re outdoor treasures.”

Soon after moving in together we had to come up with a plan regarding her treasures. I never wanted her to stop collecting them because the smile on her face was just too precious to give up. They made her so happy. But after about a week of having dead animal carcasses around, the smell became unbearable, and we came up with a system. If it’s something that was once alive, or has a pungent smell, or drips a liquid we can’t identify, it is an outside treasure. Anything else she can bring inside, put in a large wooden trunk she has. She seems fine with the arrangement.

“Well I’m glad you found stuff you like.” I say and she nods, closing her eyes.

“How was it today with daddy?” She asks.

“It was fine. Xander agreed to help with the wedding, and Keaton is teaching him what he has to do.” I tell her and smile. “Oh, and I started working on your dress.”

She giggles. “I can’t wait to see it… You smell like flowers.” She says and looks up, starting to sniff at me. 

I laugh. “That tickles.” I say and she smirks, sniffing my neck.

“Yup, flowers… You always smell nice,” she says and then kisses my lips very lightly, causing me to blush.

“Well we both know that’s why you agreed to marry me. I smell better than every other boy in camp.” I joke and she laughs, resting her head against me again.

“That’s right. Smelling good is clearly so very important to me.” She giggles. “That’s why I also always smell like flowers.”

She tends to smell okay, if she remembers to wash up after collecting treasures. I wrap my arms around her tight and smile. “I love you Velouria.”

“I love you too,” she says and holds herself close. “You might not want to hug me though. Because when I love something, I may never let go.”

I laugh and rest my chin on her head. It would be just fine with me if I could hold her like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

“Forrest, it has been three hours. How long do I have to stand here?”

I do another stitch on the dress that Soleil is wearing and then take a step back. It looks good so far, I have the coloring right, but it could still be better. “This is Velouria’s wedding dress. It has to be absolutely perfect.”

“It’s just going to get covered in blood anyway,” she mumbles and Nina laughs from the corner. Soleil had lost her signature cheerfulness about half an hour ago, and I don’t blame her. Standing there for hours can’t be pleasant. “Why isn’t Velouria doing this anyway?”

“She said she didn’t want me to see her in the wedding dress until the actual day,” I admit. “Besides, you two are kind of the same size… Just stand still okay? Five more minutes, I promise.”

“You said that two hours ago!” Nina sings out and I shoot her a glare. Unlike Soleil, she seemed to get more cheery as time passed.

“This dress is pretty adorable,” Soleil says and looks down at it. “And Velouria will look super cute in it.”

“Velouria looks super cute in everything,” I say with a blush and Nina laughs again. I do another stitch and then step back. “Okay… This should be good for now. Might need to alter it a bit later…”

“Finally!” Soleil laughs and steps behind a room dividing screen to change back into her normal clothes. “I can’t believe you guys are getting married! This is so crazy!”

“I know, I can hardly believe it either.” I smile and start to clean up my sewing supplies. “It all feels so… Strange.”

“Are you ready for it?” Nina asks and I shrug.

“Basically. Keaton has been helping me a lot with the preparations. Apparently Uncle Xander is ready…” I pause. “I still need to talk to my father about it.”

“About what?”

“The fact he has to come hunting with me and Keaton.”

It’s the most important part of the wedding. The groom, his father, and the brides father, must go out and hunt a deer. It’s to prove that the groom can provide for his wife. That’s also where the blood is collected, another important part of the ceremony. My father has never been a hunter; I actually don’t know if he has hunted in his entire life. Besides, when I told him about the wedding we were going to have he seemed less than impressed. 

My father has been trying his best to accept me since I left the deeprealm, but I know I haven’t made it easy on him. What can I say? I’m a strange boy I guess.

“Well, it’ll be fine,” Nina assures me with a confident smile. “Besides, once I’m through teaching you how to shoot, the hunt will only last a few minutes anyway.”

“Thanks Nina,” I laugh and Soleil comes out and gives me the dress. “And thanks for standing there so long to model.”

“No worries!” She says and sits beside Nina. “So when are you going to talk to your dad about it?”

“Probably tonight,” I say. “Velouria and I are having dinner with him and mom.”

“That sounds fun.” Soleil smirks, but for once holds back on reminding me just how cute my mom is to her. “Just be confident, you know? Smile! Smiling makes everything better.”

I laugh at the advice she always gives. Truthfully though, I do just have to smile and pretend I’m not freaking out the entire time. I have always been confident, but something about this wedding is tying me up in knots.

~*~

Dinner with my parents is plesant enough.

My mother, Charlotte, talks for most of it. She always has had the dominating personality in the family. Usually I’d talk to her but I’m still trying to figure out how to ask my father to join me on the hunt. Father is always quiet, but smiles at mom, and Velouria usually just sits quietly eating. 

“Our little boy is getting married in two weeks!” My mom says excitedly, snapping me out of my thoughts. “How excited are you two?” She asks and looks at Velouria and me.

Velouria swallows the piece of bread she was chewing. “I’m excited.” She smiles softly and under the table I feel her hand on mine. I turn my hand over and give hers a small squeeze. 

“We are both very excited mother.” I say and then pause, seeing my mom raise her eyebrow.

“Mother? When have you ever called me mother?” She asks and I laugh, trying to brush it off.

“Sorry, just lost in thoughts,” I say.

“What are you thinking about?” Finally, my father chimes in and I look at him. He looks calm, but not smiling. He rarely ever smiles, although that isn’t a sign of him being angry or anything. It’s just how his face looks most of the time. 

“Actually, about you,” I say to his surprise. “You see… At the wedding, the groom, his father, and the brides father all have to go out and hunt a deer. So I was wondering if you’ll come along for that.”

The silence in the room is awkward at first, but only lasts a few seconds. It feels like longer though. Father nods. “Yes, of course. If that is the tradition.”

“Thank you father,” I say, relieved. I start to eat again when he decides to speak again.

“You never went hunting in your deeprealm, right?” He asks.

I pause and swallow. “No,” I admit, “But Nina has been teaching me how to shoot. And Keaton will be there. He’s hunted a lot.”

“Alright,” he says and nods. Sometimes it’s just random comments like that which make me tense around him. I’m not even sure if he meant it judgementally.

Velouria squeezes my hand and I look at her. She gives me one of her shy smiles and I smile back, kissing her cheek. She always has known how to make me feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Two authors notes in one chapter, fun. But just to say not abandoning my other fic, just needed to write something that wasn't terribly depressing and was happy!


End file.
